


Keys and Destinies

by MicoJKen



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heartless Attacks (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Not A Fix-It, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: It has been Sora and his friends life long dream to become Keyblade wielders and protect the known and unknown worlds. Then that day has finally come, at least for Sora. But the idea of being separated from his friends... he is not sure he can handle that and he isn't the only one.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Namine (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Keys and Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the third fandom rewrite test. I repeat what I said in the last two, this is not a fix-it. Just a 'what it' that forced its way out of my head and onto the page. I love the original story just the way it was.  
> I don't own anything. Kingdom Hearts is the lovely masterpiece of Tetsuya Nomura, Disney and Square Enix. And gods are we thankful.  
> Now onto the story.  
> Enjoy.

It was too strong, his sword was no match.  
He was being swallowed completely.  
But, just as he was about to be submerged wholly he saw a small light. Up above him, in the shape of a keyhole, the light shone on him pulling him from the darkness.

“Sora you lazy bum, I knew I’d find you here.”  
“Waaa! Kiari! You scared me.” Sora cried as he was startled awake by the girl. “Hey, I’m not being lazy.”  
“Says the boy laying in the sand sleeping.” Kairi giggled.  
“I was practicing and suddenly got sleepy, that’s all.” Sora scoffed, then suddenly started. “And… and I had this… this dream.”  
“Dream?”  
“Yeah, there were heartless everywhere, and then this big one showed up and-and then the darkness- it- it was swallowing me up.”  
“That’s not good, Sora.”  
Looking up with a jump, Sora and Kairi found Riku and Namine approaching them. A wooden practice sword in his hand and a sketchbook in her’s. Namine smiled and nodded to them while Riku shook his head worriedly.  
“You know we can’t let the darkness consume us. It’s dangerous. We have to be strong and overcome it. Otherwise, how could we ever become world key guardians and protect the worlds.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Sora sighed standing, thinking of the keyhole and the light it shone.  
“Don’t be so hard on him, Riku.” Namine shook her head. “Sora knows better than anyone what it takes to become a keyblade guardian.”  
“Yeah, thanks Namine.” Sora smirked. “I won’t let the heartless get me. I’ll get my keyblade and become the greatest guardian ever to exist. I’ll even beat the legendary Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.”  
“Sure, but you’ll have to take the title from me first.” Riku smirked back, crossing his arms.  
“No way, I’ll be the best.”  
“I think you both are forgetting someone.” Kairi exclaimed with her own grin.  
“Huh?” both boys tilted their heads.  
“Me.” she laughed. “I’ll become a keyblade wielder too and be stronger than the both of you.”  
“What?” Sora cried.  
“Yeah right.” Riku snorted.  
“You never know.” Kairi shrugged, looking at her twin. “What about you Namine, you want to become a keyblade wielder too right?”  
Namine shook her head.  
“I’m not destined for that.” she shrugged. “I think fate has something else in mind for me.”  
“What do you mean?” Riku asked. “Why do you think you’re not going to get a keyblade?”  
“Because I have other powers.” she shrugged. “But I don’t have the power of a keyblade guardian.”  
“What powers are you talking about?” Kairi asked with a raised brow. “Are you talking about the dreams you have.”  
“Yeah, it’s some kind of magik.” She lowered her chin, piecing together her words carefully. “So while I won’t be a keyblade wielder I can still use that to help. And maybe I can train with Yen Sid.”  
“So you’ll be coming with us?” Sora asked, frowning at the idea of being separated.  
She cocked her head thoughtfully before shrugging.  
“I’ll try. “ she smiled. “I might not be able to, if that’s the case you’ll all have to keep in touch, and come back for me once you’re masters. Alright, promise.”  
“Of course.” Riku was the one to answer first. “We wouldn’t leave you behind. Not ever.”  
“No way.” Sora assured.  
“Of course I’d keep in touch with my sister.” Kairi giggled. “Who else am I going to brag to?”  
They all had a good laugh at that.  
“RUN!”  
Looking up the beach, they saw Tidus and Wakka and Selphie running at them.  
“Get to the boats!” Wakka called to the four.  
“The Heartless,” Selphie cried, shaking her head. “They’re on the island!”  
“WHAT!” Sora yelped looking past the three and seeing in fact that there were little scuttling Heartless cashing them. “Oh no!”  
“We have to get out of here.” Kairi urged grabbing Namine’s hand and taking off.  
“Sora go with them, keep them safe.” Riku ordered holding up his wooden sword.  
“Riku, that won’t work on them. Only a keyblade can hurt those things.” His voice was trembling from fear.  
“If someone doesn’t stay back to hold them off, none of us will make it off this island.” Riku urged. “Now go!”  
“Riku, don’t!” Namine begged. “Come with us, please. Don’t do this!”  
“I’ll be fine,” Riku promised giving her and the other a reassuring smile. “Just make sure you get off the island. Hurry.”  
“Riku!” Namine and Sora cried.  
“Keep them safe!” Riku ordered Sora before turning back to the Heartless, glaring as they closed in. “I’m counting on you.”  
“Riku!” Sora called as Riku dashed forward. Biting his lip, Sora realized that he couldn’t do much right now, not without a weapon. So he would get the girls to the boats and grab his own practice sword before aiding Riku. “Don’t hog them all before the guardians get here, I’ll be back to help.”  
With that, he dashed off to the girls ushering them to the boats.  
“We can’t just leave Riku like this.” Kairi cried as she was pushed toward the dock.  
“We’re not, I need to grab my sword,” Sora assured. “I’ll help him as soon as I have it.”  
“KAIRI, LOOK OUT!” Namine cried pushing her sister to the side.  
A Heartless had jumped down from one of the surrounding pom trees, attempting to catch the redhead unaware. But Namine threw herself at her sister, getting her out of the way and becoming the victim instead. It slashed at her arm creating angry red welts and bringing her to her knees.  
“Namine!” Kairi cried, cradling the blonde in her arms and glaring at the monster. “Stay away from her!”  
“Kairi!” Sora exclaimed, putting himself between the creature and the girls.  
But they were already surrounded.  
“Guys!” Riku roared, dodging the Heartless in a desperate attempt to get to his friends. “Hang on, I’m coming.”  
Desperately, Sora grabbed a nearby branch and brandished it as a sword praying that it would work on the monsters long enough for the girls to escape.  
“Sora, to your left!” Kairi warned.  
Acting on reflex, Sora put up his stick trying to block the charging creature as it jumped at him with little hope of it actually working.  
Then, the most amazing thing happened.  
The stick began to glow.  
The Heartless noticed the light and coward away from it. Even the one that had leaped at him. It managed to change its course and scuttle away. Riku paused in his mad dash to watch with the girls as the stick started to morph and change. It grew longer, heavier, sharper. It took shape. A shape that they all had heard of but never seen. It was a keyblade. Yellow handle, mouse head key charm, and silver shaft and blade. It was amazing and beautiful. And it was Sora’s.  
“Sora?” Kairi gasped.  
“Sora, don’t falter! Keep your guard up!” Riku cried.  
Started out of his shock, Sora barely managed to block a charging Heartless before swiping at it, catching it on a lucky strike and destroying it. Emboldened by this, he smirked and started swinging the keyblade at the monsters, all his practice fights with Riku replaying in his mind as he recalled the best counters for the Heartless’s attacks. Soon enough Riku had reached the girls and kneeled down with Namine checking her wounds before looking up at Sora in awe and… envy.  
Winded, yet still exhilarated, Sora stood triumphant on a Heartless free beach, his friends behind him safe and sound.  
“Whoa.” he huffed, falling back and catching his breath.  
“Sora…” Riku trailed off, still staring at his friend with wide eyes. “You summoned a keyblade.”  
Looking down at the weapon he finally had a moment to take in the fact that he did.  
“I did.” he breathed, before clutching it in both hands and holding it over his head. “I did it!”  
With a cheer, he stood and faced his friends.  
“I did it. I got my keyblade.” He whooped, thrusting the blade into the air. “I did- hey why aren’t you guys cheering?”  
His friends all looked a mixture of shocked and worried, keeping their eyes averted from the spiky-haired boy.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Sora, if you got your keyblade,” Kairi started.  
“You’ll be leaving the Destiny Islands.” Namine finished. “You’ll go to Daybreak Town to train with the masters.”  
“And leave us behind.” Riku ticked.  
“What!” Sora cried the realization dawning on him for the first time.  
That was right. If he had the keyblade he would leave them to train. It was a rule. There were people out there that could sense the birth of a new keyblade warrior, and they would be sending word that he would be collected any day now. When Sora imagined going to Daybreak town, it was always with his friends, because they all got their keyblade at the same time. But now…  
“I don’t want to.” Sora murmured. “I don’t want to go without you guys.”  
“Sora.” Riku shook his head, standing and putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder. “Now isn’t the time to be childish. You have to go, to become a strong guardian. Besides, you won’t be alone long, Kairi, and I will get our keyblades soon enough and join you.”  
“But-” Sora cut himself off, looking at all his friends, seeing their pride and expectance of him, and hung his head. “Yeah, your right.”  
“Of course.” Riku snorted, patting Sora’s shoulder hard. “I’m always right.”  
“Guys, we need to get Namine to a healer. Her arm doesn’t look so good.” Kairi called to the boys, helping her sister up to her feet.  
“Here.” Riku offered kneeling down in front of the blonde. “Hop on, I’ll carry you to the boats.”  
“I’m not that hurt.” Namine pouted, looking down on the boy.  
“We don’t know the extent of whatever the Heartless’s attacks do to someone. What if it was poisoned?” Riku countered looking over his shoulder at her. “I don’t want to take the chance of you fainting and hitting your head on something. So don’t be so stubborn. Just hop on.”  
Still pouting she sighed and crawled on, holding on tight as Riku stood slowly and carefully so as not to jostle her.  
“C’mon Sora.” Kairi said as they started for the docks.  
“Um, you guys go on.” Sora told them turning his back on them and looking out to the ocean’s horizon. “I want to try something out with this keyblade.”  
With that, he started stomping through the sand away from his friends.  
“Sora-” But Kairi cut Riku off.  
“Leave him for now.” Kairi shook her head.  
“But.”  
“Sora is working through some things right now.” Namine continued for her sister. “We’ll check back on him here in a few minutes.”  
“For now let’s get Namine to a healer.” Kairi urged, ushering them back to the boats.  
Before leaving, Riku looked over his shoulder to where his friend had disappeared.  
“Riku?” Namine queried.  
“Nothing.” He shook his head, turning to follow Kairi to the boats. 

“GO AWAY!” Sora cried, throwing the keyblade to the waves. “Just stay this time.” he begged, but, just like the first couple hundred times he did this, it came back to his hand. “No.” he mumbled, rearing his arm again for a throw, but with a small whimper, he dropped to his knees, the keyblade landing with a soft thud into the sand. “I don’t want it, not yet. I don’t want to leave without my friends. So please just go away for now. Just let me stay with them for a little longer till the others get their blades too. Please.”  
He had been at this for an hour and still the keyblade would not heed his pleas. There was nothing for it and deep down he knew that. The keyblade was his and he was chosen as a warrior for the light. There was no way to take it back. No way to delay it till his friends got their keyblades whenever that happened. He had no choice in this matter and that hurt his heart.  
“I DON’T WANT IT!” he cried throwing the keyblade one more time into the waves.  
“Oh jeez.” Riku sighed finally finding his friend and now witnessing him trying to get rid of the new keyblade. “What the hell is he doing, doesn’t he realize that that isn’t a toy. It's a sacred weapon of the forces of light. How can he just throw it away like that?”  
“He’s just scared.”  
Looking behind him he spotted Namine sitting atop a rock watching their friend.  
“Namine, you feeling okay?” he asked.  
“Yes.” she nodded. “The healer said I would be fine.”  
“Is Kairi here?”  
She shook her head.  
“She’s still at home. The day’s events whore her out so she’s taking a nap. I just wanted to make sure Sora was okay.” she heaved a sigh watching as the spiky-haired boy threw the keyblade again. “I had a feeling this would happen.”  
“What is he doing?” Riku grumbled. “Seriously, I would never do this. I would be proud to have a keyblade and go off to train with the masters.”  
“You would be alright leaving me, Sora and Kairi behind?”  
“NO- I didn’t mean it that way.” Riku urged. “I just mean… it's a great honor, and I would see you guys after my training was done. I don’t have to stay with the masters after I unlocked the world I’m to protect. It’s like school.”  
“Yes, I know and so does Sora, however,” she looked back at the boy standing on the beach. “The idea that you, my sister, and Sora are going to leave soon is scary. I don’t want to be without you. What if you forget about me?”  
“That would never happen.” Riku assured.  
“Deep down I know that. Still, I can’t help but worry about that. That is also what Sora is thinking now. He doesn’t want to lose us yet.”  
Riku hummed as he processed this staring at the boy again.  
That was true, even though he knew that he would never forget his friends, that doesn’t mean they won’t forget him and that thought did scare him. He was always looking out for his friends. It was sort of this self-appointed position he gained after years of protecting and training with the others.  
And now…  
And now Sora was leaving. He was going somewhere that Riku couldn’t, not yet. What did that mean for Riku?  
Did that mean, Sora was leaving him behind?  
Would Kiari do the same?  
What about Namine?  
“No.” he gritted.  
“Riku?” Namine wondered.  
“It’s nothing." He shook his head, letting it hang as he thought of their future.  
"You're scared too." She nodded looking away from him.  
"Am not." He retorted.  
"You don't have to be." She smiled. "Kairi is making charms for all of us so we can keep them on us and remember we'll always be friends."  
"She is." He beamed, that was definitely a good idea.  
She nodded before reaching into her pocket.  
"I made one too, but it's meant only for you." She said pulling out a pendant with a paopu fruit on the end of it.  
"For me?" He breathed holding out his hand.  
She nodded again.  
"It's a promise." She told him. "A promise that you'll come back, and when you do…"  
She trailed off letting him piece together the rest of the thought. He smiled at her taking the pendent and fastening it around his neck.  
"I promise." He swore.  
"And I promise to be there when you finish training." She smiled, placing a tentative hand on the star-shaped necklace.  
"I promise."

Sora hadn’t meant to spy, he really hadn’t. He had just been on his way back to the boats when he noticed Namine giving Riku the paopu shaped charm. A powerful fruit that could bind destinies or that's how the stories go. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed to watch, but he couldn’t take his eyes off them.  
“Connecting destinies?” he murmured. “If I did that then I wouldn’t have to worry about leaving everyone. But it would only work for one… but who…”  
Feeling awkward enough he turned away from the intimate moment between the two and heading further into the island.  
Sharing the paopu fruit isn’t something you can do with too many people. It’s a special thing meant for only those who you wish to spend your whole life with, who you want by your side forever in a special way. Sora did want Riku, Kairi, and Namine with him forever, always by his side. But something told him that sharing the paopu fruit wasn’t the whole answer, a part of it maybe, but not the whole solution.  
In his musings, he found himself in the secret cave with the handleless door.  
Every world had a door of some kind with a keyhole. It was how all the worlds were connected and what gave the guardians their jobs. They protected and watched the doors, and thus the worlds the doors lead too. It's also why the guardian’s weapon of choice is a keyblade. By protecting whatever world they also gain the powers and magik of said world. Even spirits. No one knew who was the guardian of their world. Only other keyblade wielders knew who guarded what. The fact that Sora, Kairi, and Riku could all see the door was proof that they were all future keyblade wielders and world guardians.  
Well, not so future for me anymore. Sora thought as he stared at the door. If I had never found this thing with Riku, would I never have gotten the keyblade?  
He knew the answer wouldn’t come to him, but still, the cavern held other answers.  
Taking his eyes off the door he noticed the drawings. He, Riku, Namine, and Kairi would often come here and scratch at the walls with stones to make pictures. The one that he was most proud of was the one that was done when he and Kairi had just gone there by themselves. On a relatively flat bit of the stone wall was an image of a boy with spiky hair and a girl with short hair facing each other.  
A way to stay connected even if we’re far apart. A way to bind our destinies.  
With a small smile, Sora knelt down and picked up a stone, adding to the image. With each etches memories of his time with Kairi flooded his heart making him smile all the brighter. When it was done he sat back and admired it.  
“Before I go, I’ll do it. That way at least Kairi and I will never fade from each other’s hearts. And I’ll find another way to stay connected to Riku and Namine. Yeah, I won’t let us fade.” He nodded to himself, smiling as he gazed at the scratched in picture of the boy giving the girl a paopu fruit. 

Riku wasn’t sure why he felt the need, but when he sent Sora and Namine home he turned back and went further into the island.  
He had managed to find a way to stay connected to Namine and that was good, and Kairi's charms would help him remember his friends and his home. But if Sora leaves, how long will it take Kairi to follow? The two of them are like he and Namine so he’s sure Kairi will be right behind Sora, leaving him behind. That meant he would get some more time with Namine, but his other friends would be somewhere else without him.  
Even with the charms, he would feel lonely without them and worry if they were alright.  
He needed to figure this out.  
Or find a way to get his keyblade, then help Kairi get hers so they can all go together. Namine would still be able to come with them so she could learn magik with Yen Sid, even if she wasn’t a guardian. He was actually sure she would do that.  
He wasn’t worried about Namine, she and he were connected forever through their promise.  
But Sora, and Kairi.  
“Damnit.” he gritted, swinging his practice sword around like it would suddenly become a keyblade. “How do I get my keyblade to manifest? How did Sora do this?”  
He followed his heart.  
“Wha- who said that?”  
You must follow your heart if you want your keyblade to show itself.  
“Follow my heart?” he murmured, looking to the secret cave with the door. “I’ve always been drawn to it.”  
Letting the draw pull him, he marched to the door and stood before it.  
The door to darkness, to power.  
“The door to power.” he breathed. “I could open it.”  
As he uttered the words his sword started to glow without his notice and changed.  
Now in his hand was a purple, red keyblade with a blue eye in the hilt and a demon and angel wings handguards which matched the demon wing shaft, angel wing teeth.  
“I can open it.” He nodded more confidently. “The door to darkness is mine.”  
Holding up his new keyblade, he poured his very will into it and watched as a keyhole appeared.  
“Open,” he ordered it. “I’m not afraid of the dark. I command you to open and give me your power!”  
There was an eerily violet glow that blinded him, and a quiet, velvety voice in the wind.

The Door, Has Been Opened

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> I've been basing on which story I write first and then on by the comments and kudos/favorites (I'm posting on a few sites) so please let me know what you think.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I wouldn't be able to write any of this if it wasn't for you readers. So thank you so very much.  
> And I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
